spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Krab (Life Of A Sponge Transcript)
Narrator: '''let's see what life is like in the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob Makes A Krabby Patty (The segment opens up with Squidward talking to SpongeBob) '''Squidward: One Krabby Patty SpongeBob!. SpongeBob: Ok. (He walks to the cupboard and grabs some buns. He drops them onto the floor) TATER SAUCE!. Oh well ill just get some more (He goes back to the cupboard and get's some more. When he comes back he nearly slips up but manages to keep his balance) Phew i could have slipped then (He places them down onto the table. Then he goes to the freezer and grabs a stack of Patties. He slips on a puddle of water but luckily the Patties saftley land on the grill) That was close (But when he goes to the grill he slips on the puddle again) Woah!. (Squidward watches) Squidward: SpongeBob there are only 24 hours in a day you know! SpongeBob: Of course. (He heads to the grill and flips the patty) Wait where did i put my buns?. (He looks around but he forgot to watch the Patty and it goes on his eyes) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (He grabs them off his eyes and wipes them. He places all the Patties onto the buns) Now if i do this right i can get the sauce onto the buns and not into my eyes. (He squirts the sauce onto his eyes) God Dammit! I failed again (He screams and runs around. Squidward laughs. He puts water on his eyes. Later he tries to put the sauce on again and it works) Yes! (He is shown with 2 plasters on his eye) Squidward: Come on SpongeBob!. You call yourself a Fry Cook and you can't even make a Patty! SpongeBob: I'm almost done Squidward. Just got to put on the ingredients (He carries them and put's the wrong ingredients on them) I'm done at last! (He carries them but slips onto the water and they go onto the floor. He splits himself into 2. Squidward facepalms himself) Squidward Pranks SpongeBob Into Making A Delivery Squidward: Oh SpongeBob!. A customer has made a delivery request. Can you do it?. (He hands the bag) SpongeBob: Sure Squidward. Squidward: The address is on this card (He hands him it) SpongeBob: Thanks Squidward. (He heads to the location which reveals to be the dumpster) Hmm weird address. (5 minutes later card flashes) What is that customer doing!?. (5 minute later card flashes) He must not be here. What is in this bag anyway?. (He opens it and get's punched by a boxing glove. Squidward is watching from the inside) Squidward: Hahaha! (A delivery man taps him on the shoulder) Yes?. Delivery Man: '''Package for Squidward Q Tentacles?. '''Squidward: That's me. (He signs his name) Thanks. (The delivery man walks off. Squidward opens the box and get's punched by a boxing glove. He looks unhappy). Ooh your so funny SpongeBob. (SpongeBob walks out the Kitchen) SpongeBob: But i never sent the package. (Squidward looks confused and backs away slowly) Patrick Orders A Krabby Patty (Patrick walks in feeling dizzy) Patrick: Can't press on...... Lack of blood sugar...... Oh no im gonna (He faints) (SpongeBob walks out the kitchen and runs to Patrick with a Krabby Patty) SpongeBob: Patrick!. Quick eat this!. (He puts the Patty in his mouth and he chews it) Patrick: Thanks.....buddy......but....need.....more....food. (SpongeBob walks into the kitchen and brings out 10 Patties. Patrick eats them all) Still.....need...a lot...........more....can't make it. (A 1 hour card flashes. SpongeBob comes out with 50 Patties. Patrick sucks them like a vacuum cleaner) Yay!. Thanks SpongeBob you saved my life. I'm cured!!!!!! Hurray!!!!!! (Mr Krabs comes out) Mr Krabs: Good now here's the bill (He hands him the bill. Patrick reads the bill) Patrick: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He faints again) SpongeBob Serves Patties To Customers '''SpongeBob: '''Order Up! (He passes it to a customer. A few more Customers arrive) '''Customer 1: '''Hey can i have a Krabby Patty with extra mustard?. '''Customer 2: Can i have a Patty with no pickles?. Customer 3: Can i have a Patty with extra onions please?. SpongeBob: Please!. Let me make the Patties. (He puts a few Patties on the grill) Customer 2: Oh and while your there can i get a Diet Dr Kelp? Customer 3: I'll have one as well Customer 4: Can i order now?. I want some coral bits please. SpongeBob: Wait your turn! (He rush around the kitchen making the Patties as the customers keep giving him requests and making him mad) Customer 4: Oh and can i order a soda as well?. (SpongeBob Comes out angry) SpongeBob: Sure ill get you a soda!. Here! (He throws it at Customer 4) And how about that Diet Dr Kelp!!??(He pours it on Customer 2 and 3's head) On the house!!!. OH HOW SILLY OF ME!. I FOR GOT THE PATTY!!!!!!!!!! (He squishes the Patty onto Customer 1's face. He then throws another Patty onto Customers 2's face then put's the last Patty inside Customer 3's face) ENJOY YOUR FLIPPING MEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He walks into the kitchen but is stopped my Mr Krabs) Mr Krabs! (Mr Krabs pours Sea Cola down his back then throws a Patty at his face then squeezes ketchup on his pants) Mr Krabs: There!. How do you like it huh!?. (SpongeBob put's ice down his back) SpongeBob: '''(Laughing) This much!. Plankton Steals The Krabby Patty Formula (Plankton walks into the Krusty Krab) '''Plankton: Wow i can't believe he didn't put security on the door!. What an imbecile! (Plankton walks by a conversation between Mr Krabs and Squidward) Mr Krabs: '''Look Profits are a bit tight this year. I can't just buy stuff willy nilly can i?. '''Squidward: So you can afford dozens of ketchup packets but you can't afford some security on a stupid door!?. What a load of barnacles!. Mr Krabs: What do you think I am!?. The end of a rainbow!? Squidward: No. A cheapskate boss that can't even bother to cough up 250 bucks! (Plankton walks out of the Krusty Krab with the Krabby Party Formula ) '''SpongeBob: '''Guys! Arent you forgetting something!? '''Mr Krabs: '''Plankton!. Quick after him! (They chase after him but fail. He returns to the Chum Bucket safely) '''SpongeBob: '''Well for the first time ever. We lost... '''Mr Krabs: '''No we haven't boy! That's really just a piece of paper in a bottle. This is the real formula (He holds it up to show him but The real Plankton steals it) '''Plankton: '''Thanks a lot Krabs for saving me the trouble!. Oh by the way that other one was a Decoy. Ta Ta now!. '''Mr Krabs: '''Cursis!. (The Episode Ends) Rate This Episode Don't forget your name, score and why. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Category:Transcripts